Crave
by Ziven
Summary: What is Honey to do when Takashi won't satisfy his craving? YAOI. Lemons. Limes. HoneyVar.
1. Takashi

**Crave**

**Chapter One: **Takashi

"I_ crave_ you…" came the gentle voice in Takashi's ear. The small plea was more than enough; the man above Honey shivered visibly—dark, chocolate eyes meeting Auburn.

Takashi did not really want this—did not want to participate in this act that would prove that physically, Honey's innocence was gone—but he could not, would not refuse. Takashi knew that, had he refused, Honey would have found someone else to satiate his hunger.

You see, Honey had _cravings_. Cravings to be _touched_, _held_, treated in a way that proved that he was not the child most saw him to be. And Honey almost always got his way—like a baby ironically.

But Takashi did not _want_ to baby him—this was unhealthy, he knew. However, the moment Honey had spoken into his ear his body had surrendered itself to his little lover. There was no way Takashi could tell Honey no.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi moaned softly in his deep, melodic voice, and Honey's eyes lit up. The shorter male knew that the taller would not resist him, and the blonde leaned up, slowly, to kiss him. Because of Takashi's height, the dark haired boy would have to meet him halfway—Takashi would have to _prove_ his loyalty.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said again, softer this time, but with a hint of warning that Honey did not like. In that one word, Takashi had relayed his message: _Mitsukuni__, you are not in the right place for this! Why are we doing it again? You know I do not agree with this at all—_

Before the silent complaint became overwhelming, Honey reached for Takashi's tie and _pulled_ until the dark haired boy's mouth had clamped down on his, tasting like a pinch of sugar and coffee with a hint of tangerines.

After that, doing anything but catering to Honey's whims was impossible.

"Takashi…" the small boy moaned against the taller's lips. Honey was shaking, a dark smile forming on his lips even as his legs began to give way. Takashi had heeded Honey's warning, however, pinning the little boy before him to the wall, hips pressing against Honey's.

To this new position, closer than they had been before, Honey gave a low moan that was almost a growl, kissing Takashi hungrily despite his weak knees and ravaging his servant mouth with his tongue.

It was always Honey who took the next step; always Honey who had to begin removing clothes. Takashi was too scared—had always been scared of doing this—and if Honey left this task to Takashi it would never get done.

"M-Mitsukuni…" it was a moan, yes, but also a plead; the same pleads that Takashi always made.

"Quiet," Honey said darkly, removing Takashi's tie and throwing it to some god-forsaken place.

Takashi flinched as Honey spoke, lips jerking away completely for a moment. Takashi's eyes met Honey's, and Honey swore. Why was Takashi resisting so much this time?

"Takashi, I need you…" Honey said faintly.

"…" Takashi was saying, _But__…_

"Please." Honey tried one last time.

"…" _I don't want to…_

Honey's eyes narrowed, and he pushed Takashi back, forcefully; Takashi did not bother to try to keep his balance on the bed and he fell, looking up at Honey with eyes that asked him not to go.

Honey ignored this. "Fine," the blonde said coldly, leaving.

* * *

I was very happy with how the silent communication between Honey and Takashi came out. I'm also wondering how you all are going to take Honey's attitude...

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	2. The Twins

**Crave**

**Chapter Two:** Hikaru and Kaoru

"Onii-sama…" Honey's voice, hurt because of Takashi's rejection, floated in the air with unease.

The twins, looking at their doorway from the other side of the room knew that Honey was speaking to both of them. He didn't step into the bedroom, though.

"You know," Hikaru said—Hikaru always parted his hair to the left—"You always call us that, but you're older than everyone in Host Club. Isn't that twisted, Kaoru?"

"What bothers me," Kaoru said—Kaoru parted his hair to the right—"is that he scares the help into never announcing his arrival. I think we should know who's going to barge into our bedroom door while we're watching television, don't you, Hikaru?"

"Yes, I agree full heartedly, Kaoru."

"Should we ask him why he's here, Hikaru?"

"Stop taking like that," Honey said, flashing a sad smile, "it's bothering me."

"We always bother him, don't we, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, picking up again.

"Yup. Always, Hikaru." A pause. "But that's not all we do…" he added with a sly smile.

Their game's cycle broken, they both asked, at the same time, "So, what brings the Hunny Bunny to us?"

Honey said nothing, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.

The twins blinked; clearly, they had been expecting an answer. "…Hunny Bunny?" they said again.

"Tch," was all that came from Honey.

The twins slowly looked at each other, then at Honey, the back to themselves in matching movements.

Kaoru moved first, rising from his chair and moving to the small boy. Hikaru, the last to move, approached Honey as well. As Kaoru reached the blonde, he grasped the older boy's right hand; Hikaru looked as though he would do the same, but Kaoru whispered, "Door," and Hikaru strode right past Honey without missing a beat, ushering the boy in and closing the door.

Honey heard a lock click, but the sound didn't affect him at all. Before Hikaru had even turned back to face him, Kaoru's lips were on Honey's; gentle, comforting, caring. A tongue slipped in just as gently, caressing.

Then, pulling away, Kaoru said at the same time as Hikaru, "What's wrong, Hunny Bunny?" The nickname was something Honey hated, but he tolerated it for now—the fact that it annoyed him probably fueled the twins more.

Unable to bring himself to tell them about Takashi, Honey said, "I have a _craving_…"

The Twins, who had been through this before, knew exactly what Honey was talking about. "What about Mori?"

Controlling the flinch that was attempting to make itself visible, Honey lied. "…not enough," he said crossing his arms.

Apparently, the twins bought it, Hikaru moving from the door to Honey's left side and nibbling the earlobe there. Kaoru rolled his eyes. "It's never enough for you, Honey; haven't you learned your lesson?" Kaoru accented this comment with another kiss, tonguing Honey's mouth with more persistence than last time.

Hikaru moved to Honey's neck, sucking, nibbling, licking. Honey shivered, and began to moan, softly; Kaoru wasted no time in removing Honey's shirt, Hikaru's breaths wafting across the top of his chest.

The blonde sighed into Kaoru's kiss, smiling…

The twins were who he saw when he needed _forget_.

Kaoru and Hikaru pulled their lips from Honey at the same time, and the smaller boy whimpered in protest to both of them. Then, suddenly, both twins grabbed for Honey—Hikaru, Honey's arms; Kaoru, his feet—and practically _threw_ him onto their bed, more than a few feet away.

Honey let out a small cry, which dissolved into a growl of pleasure because as soon as he touched the twins' soft mattress both mouths were upon him again, on both sides of his neck biting down _hard_. The blonde had no idea how the two younger boys moved in sync like that—

And he gasped loudly, chest heaving as the twins moved their mouths there, rolling his nipples in their teeth, letting up every few moments to blow, making Honey shiver even more.

"Satisfied, Hunny Bunny?" the twins asked in unison, smiling mischievously.

Honey's eyes fluttered shut, and he shook his head.

"No?" they echoed.

"N-no," Honey answered.

There were a few noises, as though they were ruffling something, and a moment without sensation from either brother on his person made Honey open his eyes again.

Hikaru and Kaoru's shirts had been removed, and they were kissing each other with a passion Honey had never seen from them before. Both twins were watching Honey from the corners of their eyes; and when Honey had opened his, the twins made their kiss deeper, rougher, and more desperate. Honey winced at a sensation in his pants, and felt bad for the twins' fan girls; they had no idea how _arousing_ the twins_ really_ were.

A moan, slightly louder than the ones before, permeated Honey's lips, and Hikaru and Kaoru broke apart, panting and gazing hungrily in Honey's direction.

"I think he likes watching us, Hikaru."

"I agree with that, Kaoru."

Honey's eyes, glazed over with lust, looked up at the ceiling; it took too much energy to move them in the direction of anything else. He felt a hand hook around the waistband of his pants, tugging slightly as though to test its strength. Honey shivered again, and bit his lip. The hand on his trousers began to reach inside, and—

"Not yet, Hikaru."

"Not yet?" After that, there was some whispering, and Honey held his breath; it was never good when the twins conspired together. Another pause, and then the hands were again on his pants, loosening buttons and unzipping zippers; and with a small_ swoosh!_ the twins removed them, the boxers beneath going soon after and exposing the hard, pulsing organ between Honey's legs.

"He's right," Hikaru said, "Mori _wasn't_ enough." That _had_ to be Hikaru; only Hikaru made comments like that.

"Quiet," Honey growled, just as he had done with Takashi.

"_Up_, Hunny Bunny," the twins chorused and each grabbed an arm, pulling Honey off of the bed and onto his feet.

The blonde's legs wobbled as he stood and Hikaru, standing in front of him now, kissed him with hands gripping Honey's waist to steady the older boy. Hikaru wasn't as gentle as his brother, nor as comforting; without warning, Hikaru's tongue delved into Honey's mouth, exploring everything, dominating the kiss. As Hikaru did this, his right hand disconnected itself from Honey's waist and began lightly stroking the blonde's length.

Honey let out a deep, reverberating moan, and he felt Hikaru smile into their kiss, fingers tightening over the other boy's length, starting to pump a little faster. "H-Hikaru…"Honey managed, but that was all that he could do. Hikaru still kissed him, roughly, tongue flicking simultaneously with his wrist's movements. Honey was beginning to feel himself tremble all over, one hand on Hikaru's still arm to steady himself.

"Did you forget about me, Hunny Bunny?" sounded a gentle voice in Honey's ear, and he jumped, Hikaru's hand keeping him still.

Kaoru's hands placed themselves on Honey's shoulders.

"You're so _dirty_, Honey," he said, purring, "having a threesome with _twins_. What would Mori-senpai think?"

The words were lost on Honey, as Hikaru's teeth were drawing blood from his neck. Hikaru's bites were much too hard, but the pain mixed with pleasure was the oddest sensation, and Honey whimpered, "…m-m-more…" hoping that Hikaru knew what he wanted more of.

Hikaru was lapping up the small trickle of blood on Honey's neck; hand pumping even faster still. His fingers were coated with precum, and he briefly let go of Honey's throbbing manhood to lick the thick liquid from them.

Honey bit his lip. "T-tch. Tease," he muttered. And Hikaru smiled—

"K-kami-sama!!"

That was Honey's shout when Kaoru decided to enter the older boy from behind, hands tightening on the blonde's shoulders and leaning him forward. Kaoru went in gently, slowly, and that sweet friction burned Honey on the inside with pleasure and pain all at once; _Bitter and Sweet_, he thought weakly, and that was how he always described the twins. Bitter and Sweet.

Honey jerked between the two younger boys as Kaoru _pushed_, entering until he was buried to his hips. Hikaru was till licking his fingers, and Honey's eyes—dark and glazed over with lust—followed Hikaru's tongue hungrily and was glad when Hikaru kissed him again.

Kaoru pulled out of him quickly, and Honey abruptly pulled away from Hikaru's lips, yelping; Hikaru reached for Honey's length again, and the organ practically leapt into the younger boy's hand. Heat gathered in the back of Honey's legs, growing more intense and moving upward with each sensation racking his spine.

Kaoru was entering again now, still slow, and Honey uttered feebly, "F-faster…" but Kaoru paid him no mind.

His brother was still pumping and Honey's member was throbbing so hard it almost hurt. Hikaru heard Honey's plead, nails now grazing the sensitive flesh as his fingers moved across it.

"Hikaru!" Honey moaned; he was so close—almost there. Just a another second of—

Hikaru bit down on his neck at exactly the same time Kaoru pulled out again, and Honey shouted again, releasing cum all over Hikaru's fingers; thick, sticky liquid flowing even onto Hikaru's pants. Honey, needing something to release his energy into, clamped his teeth down on Hikaru's chest, biting down until Hikaru flinched, a smirk crossing the younger boy's features, despite his pain.

"H-Honey-senpai…" he moaned, and Honey rested his head there, in the niche where Hikaru's chest met his waist.

Hikaru was trembling almost as violently as Honey had been before. His fingers, wet and slick, still had a slight grip on Honey's length, cum dripping from onto the floor. Both males' chests were rising and falling together and Honey, like always, was glad he had gone to see them.

Without warning, Kaoru picked up him from behind and simultaneously Hikaru moved back to give them room; every touch felt like a ripple of electricity throughout his body, and he strained his voice in a cry as he was none-too-gently placed upon what he could only fathom as a bed. Sheets rustled beneath him as the twins hoisted him up so that he was on his knees, doubled over on the bed. Honey's mind was too clouded to know what was going on, but he reciprocated when he felt lips upon his again. Blinking his eyes into focus, He could see hair, parted to the left. Hikaru. This was Hikaru. Sitting with his legs spread wide, Honey's small, trembling body between them, it was with numb surprise that Honey realized that Hikaru's pants were still on. Unbuttoned, but still on.

_Maybe...it's Hikaru..._he thought, his words in fragments even in his head.

Hikaru's tongue invaded his mouth again, Honey too weak to protest, even if he had wanted to. It was taking everything that he had to keep himself upright on the bed--his arms were shaking as they supported him.

Honey felt hands grasp his waist, holding his hips tightly. Then Kaoru entered him again. Honey had forgotten about the gentle brother and whimpered loudly--a sound that came out almost a cry--feeling himself begin to harden again almost immediately, with an ache that made him hiss. It was all too much, too quickly. All consuming; too confusing. Closing his eyes, he slumped against Hikaru's chest.

"Hmm…" the moan did not come from Honey, but the blond looked up see Hikaru licking his fingers once again.

"…Hikaru…" Kaoru said, and Hikaru reached, over Honey's shoulder. Kaoru reached, too, and Honey couldn't help but tremble once more as he felt Kaori's hips grind against his backside. With a light smacking sound Kaoru's mouth sucked on his brother's fingers, and Honey squirmed, wanting to share the obvious chemistry between the two brothers. Auburn eyes ran across Hikaru's fingers, glanced over his shoulder to settle on Kaoru's mouth; on the cum mixed with saliva falling onto his chin; Honey wanted to kiss something, anything, and he licked his lips.

Hikaru must have been watching, for in another moment soft, swollen lips were savagely kissing him again—but this time Honey took control, a small hand forcing Hikaru's lips to his as his tongue pushed violently into his mouth, and the ginger haired boy groaned, "Honey!" The blond wobbled, trying to keep himself from tipping over now that he was holding himself up with only one hand.

"Honey…" Kaoru echoed, the sound muffled by his brother's fingers, and he braced himself against his older lover, pulling out and entering again, faster than before. Kaoru's hands steadied Honey's body.

Honey's mouth fell open in surprise, and Hikaru took the reins of their embrace, moaning and sighing into their kiss, breaths quickening. Pulling away for a moment, he said, gasping for air, "…Kaoru…why…do you get…all the…fun?"

Kaoru gasped back, releasing his brother's fingers to say, "…Hikaru…find your own…fun…"

Hikaru growled, leaning over Honey to kiss his brother, who thrust in and out of Honey as he reciprocated. Honey's whimpers filled the space between the twins' hurried, wet kisses tainted with the taste of Honey's cum and Honey himself, growing impatient, reached a small hand into Hikaru's pants, fingers curling around the younger boy's length with confidence now that he knew Kaoru would balance him.

Hikaru jumped away from his brother, a stringy line of their oral mixture falling onto the sheets. "H-Honey…!"

Kaoru smiled, gripping Honey's waist again and pushing himself inside and out again, trying to keep a steady pace now.

Honey's heart racing, he didn't have the energy to fight Hikaru when the twin swatted his fingers away, hissing. Hastily kissing Honey once more, Hikaru pulled away shortly afterward, rolling away from his brother and his older lover to remove his pants. Doing so, and tossing them to the side, Hikaru slid easily back into his place, legs spread and Honey once again between them. Moans, grunts and sighs had filled the room in his absence, and Honey no longer had a sense of presence at all; this must have been what heaven felt like, being between these two brothers. Hikaru pushed Honey's upper body away from the bed, guiding the older blond to lean over his shoulder, the twin's head underneath Honey's chest. Hikaru's hair tickled his stomach for a moment, but was replaced by the younger twin's mouth as he slowly peppered kisses up and down Honey's stomach.

"Kaoru!!" Honey shouted, reflex causing him to glance over his shoulder and arch his back. Kaoru had reached deep, to that place inside him that sent sparks before his eyes. Kaoru thrust faster, Honey's cries becoming more frequent.

That was when Hikaru, pushing the blond up a bit more, took Honey's member into his mouth.

Honey could no longer speak due to both sensations at once; he wouldn't have known which brother's name to call, anyway.

Hikaru's head was bobbing in tandem to his brother's thrusts, Kaoru reaching between Honey's legs to pump his brother. Hikaru moved his body forward, legs still open wide, to meet his brother's hand, practically swallowing Honey whole to do so. Cries and moans from all three boys filled the room; each pump and every thrust growing faster with each passing second, moans growing louder and words becoming so mixed and intelligible that even the speakers barely knew what was being said. Hikaru was pushing him up for more room, Kaoru was pushing his back down for better leverage and the blond was lost somewhere in the middle; Honey's mind was lost, lost somewhere between the thrusts and the moans and the strokes and kisses and trembles and tears, and when they all came one after the others it was like a tidal wave. There was cum everywhere; on Honey's ass and Kaoru's fingers and Hikaru's lips, dripping to his chest, and they all collapsed atop of each other in a sticky mess of flesh and sheets.

He had forgotten everything. There _couldn't _have been anything as important as this, right? Nothing besides Kaoru and Hikaru and their breaths, their sighs and the sticky, wet cum that coated their bodies.

The twins were good at making him forget.

* * *

**EDIT:** I've added an extra position to this chapter, because I felt like there was some physical awkwardness at the end. I had edited a little before when I was going over it for spelling mistakes--by the way, please tell me if I missed some--but today I decided that instead of adding a small ounce of detail about their current position, why don't I edit it so that they're in a completely different one? So, yeah, I did.

**ORIGINAL COMMENTS: **My main goal with this chapter of the story, and the lemon, was to write a lemon longer than any single one that I've ever written before. This is my first time doing a threesome, surprisingly, but I enjoyed it a lot, and I'm pretty sure that I've reached my goal. Seven pages? Yeah, I think so…

In any case, my other goal, my MOST IMPORTANT goal in writing this lemon was to distinguish Hikaru and Kaoru as lovers. I wanted them to be different, and I wanted their personalities to dictate what kind of lovers they were. There are some cases where the most violent person you know is the gentlest lover despite how they look but Hikaru and Kaoru, I think, are not those kinds of lovers. They are literal. They mean what they say, and they don't play around with their words. They would rather not tell you something than lie purposefully, even if it's painful—and it would have to be something ridiculously bad if they won't tell you at all. So, I came to the conclusion that I would have to make them different, like their personalities are. I did add some of that twin intuition that they have of doing things simultaneously. However, that can only bring you so far. As the scene progresses, they can't keep doing the same thing at the same time, as their sexual interests are too different for them to continue in that manner. But that doesn't stop them from working together to drive Honey crazy—they use their differences to alternate pleasures rather than synchronize them together. I love how it worked out. I think it's the worst thing I've ever written. Yay me!!!

I will be following with other lemons. There is still Tamaki and Kyouya to see, after all.

I'm having a problem with Haruhi, though. I can't really think of a reason why Honey would sleep with Haruhi, but the main problem is vice versa—I don't think I'll do that. I'll have to see where my creativity takes me…


	3. Tamaki

**Crave**

**Chapter Three:** Tamaki

"Honey-senpai! Why are you so sad?" Tamaki's overly dramatic voice filled his ears. It was after club hours and Tamaki, noticing the change in Honey's usually spirited demeanor, had asked Honey to remain after to "have a talk". Honey didn't mind, anyway. He needed a distraction. He hadn't spoken to Mori in two days, and that fact was weighing heavily on his thoughts. "Please tell me what's wrong, Honey-senpai!" Tamaki insisted. "Did those unscrupulous twins hurt your feelings?"

"No," Honey shook his head slowly.

Tamaki's violet eyes seemed to be trying to read Honey's thoughts. "Then what is it? Is it something Daddy can fix?" he asked, using his self-proclaimed title.

"…I don't think so," Honey said innocently. "It was about Takashi."

"…Mori-senpai?" Tamaki leaned closer.

"…yes."

"Tell me…"

Much to the blond's surprise, the words came easily. "…I…tried to make him do something he didn't want to do," Honey said, trying to find the proper words. "and…I think I regret it…" Honey had neglected to tell this to the twins, who probably wouldn't have cared about the circumstances bringing Honey to them in the first place. But Tamaki was different; caring.

You see, Tamaki was the one Honey saw for advice.

"How does Mori-senpai feel?" Tamaki asked.

"I haven't spoken to him since." He was indignant, and he puffed up his cheeks to enhance the affect of his defiance.

Tamaki looked shocked. "You _haven't spoken_ to Mori-senpai?"

Honey shook his head. "You see…I had a _craving_…and he wouldn't give in to what I wanted…"

"A craving for what?"

Honey sighed; that was the thing about Tamaki—while his intuition was great, he was utterly clueless. "It's not important; I regret it, anyway…" and a part of him actually, for some strange reason, cared of what Tamaki would think if he knew the complete truth.

"…well, if you feel bad about it, you should probably apologize to Mori."

Honey gave Tamaki a bright smile. "Thank you. But…what if I made it worse?"

Tamaki blinked, eyes wide as though that was an unforeseen obstacle in his perfect advice-giving plan. "Worse? How?"

"Like…what if I broke a cookie jar? …and I didn't tell anybody, but then I broke another one? Like that."

"Then you should apologize for both." It surprised Honey how automatic the reply was; usually it took Tamaki time to adjust to surprises in a conversation. Perhaps he'd had experience with something like that first hand?

"But he'll be mad," Honey countered, pouting.

"Who wouldn't, if you broke two when you could have confessed and possibly stopped at one?" Strangely, the analogy made sense to Honey. That was why he saw Tamaki for advice; although the King lacked common sense, he was wise—his intuition was as sharp as a knife, and some of the things he said as casual comments held real emotion and mental weight.

"You're right," Honey replied, trying to sound like his usually cheerful self. He knew how important it was for Tamaki to feel as though he had helped in some large way. "Thank you, Tama-chan!"

"And for that pearl of wisdom, Honey-senpai, you owe me."

Honey's eyes grew large in response. This was most unlike Tamaki, to ask for something in return. Perhaps he had spent a little bit too much time with Kyouya. Still, he was curious. "What, Tama-chan?"

"You owe me _something_…"

"Like what, Tama-chan?" He blinked, trying to keep the aura of innocent that he used while participating in Host Club.

Tamaki was blushing deeply and doing a terrible job of playing it off while he tried to say casually, though his voice was shaking, "Oh…a _kiss_…"

Honey's eyes grew wider than humanly possible. "W-what? Why?" Not that Honey really minded the request; he just hadn't expected it. What had brought on this change of attitude for Tamaki, the boy who was always the same, true to himself?

"…no reason. I just heard a small…_rumor_..."

Honey faltered. "…about me?"

Tamaki nodded, leaning close enough to Honey to make the older boy nervous. "…the _Twins_ say… your kisses are _exquisite_."

Honey turned red, and Tamaki asked, "So is it true?" There was a curiosity mixed with mischief in his eyes that rather scared the older boy; he had never seen Tamaki look quite like this before, staring at him with that strange…_intensity_. Usually only Haruhi and special objects attracted that stare, and Honey was neither. "…shall we see?" he added.

The older blond had to admit that he was rather curious himself about this particular side of Tamaki. "Yes…" he said.

And Tamaki kissed him. He was rather straightforward, tongue toying with Honey's lips for a moment before gently tracing over the insides. It reminded Honey of Kaoru, and his body shivered with the memory. Tamaki blinked, pulling away from Honey. He smiled. "I think…" he said, "that I agree with them," he said softly, and Honey knew at once that Tamaki was _too_ gentle. Kaoru was kind, but he never left himself vulnerable. That had always been a problem for Tamaki—people could take advantage of him too easily. Lavender eyes, long lashes shielding them, swept across Honey's face. Tamaki said, slowly, "You should make up with Mori-senpai. He misses you. And I do believe he's better than those infernal twins."

Honey blinked, surprised at Tamaki's insight. Part of him wanted to ask how he had figured it out, but Tamaki always did; he was Tamaki, after all—he always had all the answers but never an idea of what the question had been. "What about you, Tama-chan?" Honey asked innocently.

"Huh?" Tamaki looked confused, as Honey had expected him to be. Poor, poor clueless Tamaki.

"Do you think _you're_ better than Hi-chan and Ka-chan?"

Tamaki looked slightly offended. "O-Of course I am! How dare you compare me to those unruly Twins!" Tamaki looked flustered, a tinge of red rushing to his cheeks.

Honey's eyes narrowed. He wondered, vaguely, whether or not he would feel bad later about taking advantage of Tamaki as he muttered in a dark voice, "Prove it."

Tamaki looked flabbergasted, his blush turning deeper and deeper red with every passing second. "H-Honey-senpai—"

"Here…" Honey said softly, placing soft hands at the base of Tamaki's chest, gently caressing up and down. He _knew_ Tamaki; the younger would need a little push if Honey was ever going to get him to do anything.

Tamaki's first reaction was the one Honey wanted: a small gasp and an exhale of pleasure. But Tamaki attempted to compose himself after that, hands reaching to restrain Honey's. "Honey-senpai, what are you doing?"

Honey's smile was beyond mischievous—it was downright dastardly. "I'm giving you a chance to prove you're as good as the twins," he said, moving his hands up and down slowly across Tamaki's chest, pinching at certain points and looking up to see Tamaki's reaction. Tamaki seemed to not be able to make up his mind; there was a look between horror and relish on his face. "You _are_ better than them, right?"

Tamaki looked like he was going to give his typical, 'Yes, of course!' answer, but he faltered and could only say, "…of-of course…" He was beginning to sink into Honey's caresses.

Honey leaned close, his head resting on Tamaki's stomach as his hands kept moving. "…Tamaki?" Honey said innocently, warm breath blowing over Tamaki's shirt.

"Y-yes…?" Tamaki answered, sounding as though he wasn't sure about what was happening.

"…you_ do _like me, don't you Tamaki?" Honey nuzzled his face against Tamaki's chest now, still caressing.

Tamaki's eyes told him that he wasn't sure what context that question was in, and the other blond struggled for an answer. "…yes…"

Honey looked up suddenly, eyes connected with Tamaki's, and just like he had with Takashi, he tugged on the younger's tie, pulling him down into a soft kiss. Honey knew that Tamaki was the questioning type, and Honey could not allow the younger boy to think long enough to doubt his actions. "Tamaki…I _need_ you…" he said, murmuring against Tamaki's lips. After a moment, it seemed that the King of Host Club was surrendering his mouth to the kiss, and Honey took full advantage; the older blonde's tongue carefully teasing Tamaki's insides, probing, curious as to how far the King of the Host Club would allow him to progress. For a moment, Tamaki seemed to gain a hold of his faculties; he lowered his hands to Honey's stomach and _pushed_, trying to stop the kiss. But Honey was stronger; removing his hands from Tamaki's waist to restrain the younger's wrists. "_Tamaki_…" Honey said in more of a moan than actual language. Honey was sure that the moan was what had broken Tamaki; his eyes seemed to resign themselves, almost as though he had finally realized that he would not be able to stop Honey's advances. There was nothing he could do at all, and Honey relished the feeling of power. Forcing Tamaki back, Honey guided him to a lavender chair, shoving him down with a force that Honey even surprised himself by using.

This entire situation was reminiscent of that night with Takashi. The only difference was that Tamaki didn't have that silent strength that could oppose Honey's. _"But I don't want to…"_ That was what Takashi's eyes had told him. Honey narrowed his eyes. He would get _what he wanted!_

With that thought, anger coursed through his body; he pulled at Tamaki's shirt until the seams began to tear. The younger blond looked almost scared, a blank expression in his eyes as he looked up at Honey, afraid. Honey's eyes softened. This was Tamaki. This was Tamaki and not Takashi and Tamaki cared and Takashi didn't. "It's okay…" Honey said, leaning down, tracing circles on Tamaki's stomach as he began to nibble on the younger boy's neck. Tamaki gave a breathy giggle, sighing and shivering, eyes looking upward. His body loosened, and he seemed to have truly given himself over to Honey, fear and uneasiness gone after a few moments of amusement. It was most Tamaki-like.

Honey began to hastily pull off his own clothes; hands moving to unzip pants and pull them down. Tamaki's eyes widened and he said, "Honey-senpai…?"

"Shhh…" Honey said, leaving his pants long enough to look Tamaki lovingly in the eyes, bringing a hand up to hold the younger boy's cheek. "It's okay, Tamaki…" Tamaki was gentle like that. He would need the reassurance. Honey kissed Tamaki again, and while the other blonde was caught up in moaning and sighing, Honey loosened his pants and shimmied them down to his thighs, boxers now exposed. Then, still kissing Tamaki, Honey pressed a hand against the King's pants; his hand was met by a lump in Tamaki's pants, and the younger boy hissed at the contact. Honey squeezed lightly, and Tamaki jumped, face turning the deepest shade of red that Honey had ever seen.

"…what are you doing?" Tamaki asked; Honey could feel the last of the King's resolve fleeing—the question was moaned more than spoken. "…what about Mori-senpai…?"

That question riled Honey to further action—he would not allow himself to answer that question, to even think about it; not Tamaki either for that matter—and he captured Tamaki's lips roughly, overpowering Tamaki until the younger boy would not fight back. Tamaki began to writhe under him, and Honey held the younger down, loosening his own collar and unbuttoning his shirt savagely. Pushing his tongue deep into Tamaki's throat, Honey groaned, reaching to undo Tamaki's pants, trying to pull them down. Tamaki's hands instinctively went to halt this, and Honey said forcefully, "_No, Tamaki…"_

Honey stopped trying to force off Tamaki's pants. Apparently force would just scare him more. Honey smiled sweetly at Tamaki, at the blush that showed upon his cheeks, and kissed him again before bringing a hand to snake down into the younger boy's pants instead. Tamaki tried to push him as last time, but seemed to relax a little more as Honey's fingers breached the clothing and found hard, warm flesh. Tamaki's cheeks glowed crimson, and he twisted on the couch, head jerking this way and that.

Gently moving Tamaki's hands away, Honey managed to remove Tamaki's pants. He did it slowly, with Tamaki in the throes of passion and threw them to the side, moving his own hands to massage Tamaki's thighs. His manhood stood at attention, Tamaki's legs open as far as the couch would allow, panting hard.

"Tamaki…" Honey said, looking down. Tamaki's eyes were now veiled in lust, his violet orbs hazy and distant as his body trembled. Pushing Tamaki back, Honey leaned forward to kiss the King yet again, hips dangerously close to the younger blond's. Lifting Tamaki's hips gently, Honey still remained poised over the King, panting slightly.

"Honey-senpai…" Tamaki moaned, still managing to sound a bit innocent as he lay there, looking blankly up at Honey. It made Honey feel like an animal hunting prey; like Tamaki was another one of his victims. The thought made Honey's smile turn wicked. But Tamaki was now too far gone, leaning his head so far back that Honey was sure that the younger boy couldn't see him.

Honey began to ease himself into Tamaki. The King's head jerked up, eyes brought to sudden focus by the sensation, and he stared directly at Honey, his mouth open but not saying anything. Pushing himself deeper into Tamaki, Honey couldn't keep himself from moaning loudly; the King was so tight around his erection, and it felt so…_good._ Throwing his own head back, he hissed, "_Kami-sama_, Tamaki, you feel great…" Apparently, he wasn't going fast enough for Tamaki, who thrust his hips up in haste; Honey felt the hard friction before he heard Tamaki cry out in pain, and he stopped, holding down Tamaki's hips to prevent any more damage as well as biting his lip to contain his own pain. "Tamaki-san, are you okay?" Honey asked, resting his head on Tamaki's abdomen.

Tamaki whined, tears forming in his eyes as he said, "…hurts…so badly senpai…" his eyes were closed in anguish, and his legs were trembling.

"You shouldn't have pushed up that fast, Tama-chan. I was trying to be gentle for you. Do you see why now?" Eyes still squinted, Tamaki nodded furiously. Honey pulled out of the younger blonde, with a sigh of relief. At least there wasn't any blood. Kami-sama, Tamaki could be such an idiot. "…I'll make it better, okay, Tama-chan?"

Tamaki nodded feebly.

Making his way back up to Tamaki's face, he kissed Tamaki gently, wiping the tears from the boy's eyes as he began to cry. "It's okay, Tama-chan; it's okay…" Honey moved from Tamaki's lips to kiss his jaw and move down to his neck; there he tweaked the younger's nipples, and as he moved to pepper kisses down the boy's stomach, Tamaki's whimpers of pain had begun to change back to sighs of pleasure. Fingers picking up the King's length, Honey pumped him, the weeping member hardening under his expert touch.

Without warning, despite his will to not summon the thought, he had the feeling that this was somehow very wrong—that he should have been with Takashi, comforting Takashi, being gentle to Takashi, molding Takashi to his will; not Tamaki. He tried to push the thought of Takashi to the back of his mind, to be rid of it before it made him feel guilty. What "should have been" no longer mattered. He was with Tamaki and it was nice and he loved it and he didn't give a damn how many fucking cookie jars he would have to break to get what he wanted. Frustrated at his own thought patterns, Honey held up two fingers, covered in precum, glancing at them a moment before sliding them inside of Tamaki's opening, concentrating on stretching the entrance. It was still tight, as tight as before, and Honey whispered to Tamaki, "Relax…" in soothing tones. Tamaki's breathing was shallow, and Honey pulled himself up to Tamaki's face, whispering in his ear before nipping at it, "Relax, Tamaki…" Tamaki wrapped his arms around Honey, still panting, and the younger boy nodded, moaning softly. Honey kissed him, tongue swirling inside Tamaki's mouth relentlessly before he pulled away. Tamaki whimpered and shifted his position a little while Honey once again lowered himself to Tamaki's waist. "Can I try again, Tama-chan?" he asked softly.

Panting loudly still, Tamaki nodded slowly, seeming to give the question thought. "Please…" he said softly, "…gently…Honey-senpai."

Honey looked at Tamaki endearingly; he looked so cute. "…okay, Tama-chan," he said, and he kissed Tamaki again, hard, until the younger boy moaned from the sensation. When he pulled back, Tamaki was breathing hard, looking up at Honey with the same hazy eyes as before. Stroking Tamaki's manhood, the King was brought to nothing but whimpers and moans.

"Honey…Honey…" he panted, looking like he wanted more. "…I…I.._please_…"

Honey, caught up in the moment—caught up in the quickened breaths coming from Tamaki's lips—said, "…do you want me, Tamaki?" Tamaki reached up, to hug Honey, to pull him down towards him, but Honey resisted, and the look on Tamaki's face portrayed confusion. Honey said, more forcefully, "_Tamaki, do you want me?_"

Still breathing heavily, Tamaki said, "…please…yes…yes…"

With a smirk, Honey lowered himself to align with Tamaki's entrance, the younger boy's hands settling on Honey's shoulders. Honey was positioned above Tamaki's stomach, lifting the younger boy's hips with one of his hands to make things easier. "Relax," he said to Tamaki. "I'm not going to hurt you. If I can help it." Tamaki nodded, hands still on Honey's shoulders. Taking a breath, Honey used his free hand to help push himself into the boy below him. Tamaki's eyes once again focused on Honey's actions, watching with a sort of wonder that Honey supposed that Tamaki would always had—he'd seen that look applied to other things—and Honey couldn't help but smile. Tamaki was a bit wider, this time—but still constricting. "_Relax…_" Honey said, closing his eyes and trying to hold in a moan that was rising to his throat. Tamaki felt so _good_, the walls of his entrance dragging along his throbbing manhood as he entered, the friction just blissful.

It wasn't until he was buried in Tamaki to the hilt that he noticed the hands clamped tightly on his shoulders, noticed that the male below him was trembling. He froze, opening his eyes to look down at Tamaki beneath him. "Are you okay, Tama-chan?" he said delicately, lowering himself to Tamaki's stomach and hugging his waist there, his tense body still holding his lower half carefully in Tamaki, making sure not to shift in any way. Using his right hand to trace shapes on Tamaki's stomach he said, lips moving against Tamaki's stomach, "Did I hurt you?" Tamaki took a deep breath, and Honey braced himself to pull out of Tamaki again, sure that the pale face meant that he was in some kind of pain. Furrowing his brow, he said, "Tama—"

"…m-move…Honey…senpai," Tamaki gasped. "…pl-please…"

Honey carefully but quickly raised himself so that he was above Tamaki again. "…does it hurt, Ta—"

"Move! Please…please…senpai…" Tamaki said, tears building in his eyes a little. "…I feel you…_in me…_I need you… t'move while you're there…" Honey's frown of worry quickly turned into a smile, and he gave a heavy sigh of relief; he wouldn't have been able to take much more, staying motionless inside Tamaki—he could feel himself throbbing inside of the younger boy.

"Y-yes, Tama-chan," he said. Moving slowly, Honey pulled himself out of Tamaki, and a low moan came from the uke. Honey smiled wider as he entered in again, a bit faster, the process a bit smoother. Every thrust from that moment on increased in pace, and Honey's enthusiasm grew as he watched Tamaki's shudders become writhing, his moans becoming screams with every stroke inside him.

Using both hands, Honey hoisted Tamaki's hips higher than ever, grinding his hips against Tamaki's as they met. "Ohhhhhhhh, Honey-senpai!" Tamaki said breathlessly, and Honey did it again, moans falling from his own lips. Tamaki just felt great. Moving his hips faster, he could feel Tamaki's body shifting beneath him, the friction making Honey moan. He stopped moving for a moment then, pausing to look at Tamaki's confused expression and caress the younger boy's cheek with his hand before grinding his hips in a circular motion against Tamaki's. The King forcefully closed his eyes, and as he opened them again Honey could see them rolling to the back of his head. Thrusting again, Honey pushed hard as their hips met this time, lingering in Tamaki for as long as he could stand before pulling out and entering in again. With each thrust, Tamaki moaned louder, pushing his own hips against Honey's for more friction. Honey could feel familiar heat building inside him, moving from the bottom of his feet to tingle its way up his legs and resting at his lower stomach, gathering there, setting his insides on fire.

Before he wanted to, his small body seized and he came, spasms racking his body and only forcing him deeper into Tamaki, who yelled his name loudly as he felt Honey's seed spilling into him. Noises fell from Honey's lips as well—but none of them could match the King's. Breathing heavily now, Honey rested his head on Tamaki's stomach, kissing the soft, pale skin before looking up at Tamaki, his voice labored. "…Tama-chan…still…with me?" he asked, his brown eyes unable to view Tamaki's—he was lying all the way back, his back on the small couch cushions.

Tamaki's answer was barely audible, sounding breathless. "…yes…"

"…O—" another spasm suddenly hit Honey again, his length still in Tamaki and releasing more of himself. Tamaki moaned from the sensation, and Honey had subconsciously pushed himself up off of Tamaki's stomach, holding himself up above Tamaki with his hands. His body shuddered, and he took a breath that was just as shaky.

Pulling himself out of Tamaki with care—only to hear yet another moan from the younger blond—he rested himself back on Tamaki's stomach, crawling up the younger blonde's body until his lips touched Tamaki's cheek.

Tamaki said, with a heaving breath, "…senpai…"

"…what…?" Honey said softly, shifting his body a little.

"…senpai is probably…better…than the twins…"

Honey said nothing as he lay next to Tamaki, nothing about how he felt about this ordeal, the second broken cookie jar. He didn't have to. Even without speaking to him directly about his own situation, Tamaki had made it clear, by his actions, that while he didn't know that had been wrong with Honey he knew the answer to the problem. Like always, Tamaki had the answers for everything but his own life. He knew how to obtain everything except his own desires. Honey knew now, that even in revenge, everything that he had done was wrong. There was no justification to his actions; whenever he chose to tell Takashi about all of this, the outcome would be in the Morinozuka's hands. How Tamaki knew things had reached that sort of situation, Honey senpai would never know.

Looking down at Tamaki again, Honey could see that the young boy was now half asleep, skinny arms wrapped loosely about Honey's waist in an attempt to keep warm. Honey giggled mirthlessly, and shook his head.

He still wasn't ready to deal with Takashi yet. But he put that thought in the back of his mind, allowing himself to lie in Tamaki's caring arms just for a little while longer. He was not the same as Takashi, but he knew that the King loved him in his own way. Honey sighed, stroking Tamaki's hair as he tried not to fall asleep—he would have to be gone before the younger blonde woke up. He planted a small kiss on Tamaki's forehead, eyes closing for a bit to relish the uniqueness of this situation.

After all, Tamaki always gave the best advice.

* * *

The Ending to this chapter is a little confusing, what with Honey-senpai's personal musings and whatnot. A part of him isn't ready to forgive Takashi yet, if you haven't realized—Takashi's rejection in the first chapter hurt him just a bit more than he wants to admit. Of course, the story isn't over yet—I just hope he's not going to fall for any of the other Host Club members. I can't say that if the story began to write itself in that direction that I would be against doing it; whatever feels right as the ending is what I will do.

Oh, and this is longer than the chapter with Hikaru and Kaoru, by like four pages! That is awesome! Eleven page LEMON! I'm so proud of myself.

All of you, please review! I appreciate the comments that many of you have given me before about my lemons, and I will continue to do so, and reply back to you—I promise I will. Until the next chapter is done, see ya!

"I will return, for I am the darkness…"


	4. Kyouya

**Crave**

**Chapter Three:** Kyouya

Kyouya began to clap immediately after Honey opened the door, giving Honey the feeling that he had been playing a video game and had reached the final boss.

"I've been expecting you for a while," Kyouya said; as usually, his notebook was in hand, a smirk on his features. "Pray tell, little Haninozuka, how on earth did you discover the location of the Ohtori second residence?"

Honey refused to answer the question, and snapped, "How did Kyou-_kohai_ know that I was coming?"

"Fussy, aren't we Honey?" Kyouya replied, still smirking. "Not another _craving_, is it?"

A crisp slap sounded through the room; there was a clatter as Kyouya's notebook hit the ground, his left cheek reddening quickly. "Don't mock me! I am not a child!" Honey growled.

Kyouya's smirk remained in place. "You're acting like a child, Honey. And isn't my knack for sarcasm why you came to see me? Or is it indeed for _something else?_"

"How did you know that I was coming?" Honey asked again. He was not going to let Kyouya goad him into answering.

"Honestly? Tamaki. He called yesterday. Rather upset and bothered and chivalrous. You know what I mean, Honey. _Pathetic_. He was practically in tears, telling me about how he had slept with Honey-senpai and how he regretted it because you were fighting with Mori-senpai. Perceptive, isn't he, for someone so…clueless? My inquiry is to know why he hadn't bothered to think about the consequences of his actions _before_ he acted in the first place."

Honey had stepped into the home by the time Kyouya had finished speaking, the brunette standing aside to give Honey room.

"You're worse than the Twins, Honey—taking advantage of Tamaki that way."

"What do you care?" Honey asked.

"I don't. It's just a rather _interesting_ change in character. All of this because of a spat with Mori?"

Honey gritted his teeth. "What I need from you—"

"What you need," Kyouya interrupted, "is some well thought out advice. What you _want_ from me, however—" Kyouya's eyes shone with superiority. "—is something entirely different." Taking a handkerchief from his front shirt pocket, he began polishing his glasses. "Which will you choose?"

Honey hated having to go through this; Kyouya's _holier-than-thou_ mentality. But that was what he came to see Kyouya for, the harsh, cold truth.

Honey locked eyes with Kyouya, and began to unbutton his shirt. Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Really? Interesting choice. Very well, Honey," Kyouya said, replacing his glasses and kerchief, beginning to unbutton his shirt as well.

"You didn't predict _that_ decision, did you?" Honey spat, taking a step forward.

As though to counter him, Kyouya stepped back. "Not the case at all. It's just damaging, statistically, to dig yourself deeper into a hole than you can climb out of, if you'll pardon the metaphor. I expected…different from you, Honey, regardless of the numbers."

"Does that mean that you're disappointed?"

"Kyouya looked thoughtful. "…I reserve judgment for now." He flung his button-up to the side, taking another step back.

Honey pursued him, stepping forward and brushing hair from his eyes. "Ha! You _always_ reach a conclusion about your subject."

Kyouya smirked again. "Conclusions and judgments are entirely different. If you want a _conclusion_ of this situation, I have come to the notion that you really are worse than the Twins. Apparently, you've almost the right to be a whore, Honey." Honey ground his teeth. "Sleeping with Hikaru and Kaoru—I don't know how long you thought that was going to stay quiet—then Tamaki _and _you're adding me to the list? For what? To satisfy a craving that you cannot force the one person whom you love to quell? And do not delude yourself; Tamaki may _care_, but he loves you no more than the Twins do."

"Quiet," Honey snapped.

"No, Honey, I don't think that I shall. Who is next, Honey? Haruhi?" That word had been the last straw; Honey leapt upon the brunette with a force that drove both boys to the floor, the blond searching for an outlet to release his anger in a way wouldn't send Kyouya to the hospital with fatal injuries. And Honey found it in leaving rather deep scratches and bite marks on Kyouya's chest, the younger boy hissing in pain but determined to keep the smirk on his face. Honey regretted it immediately after—there were drops of blood everywhere: on Kyouya's chest, shoulders, on the same cheek that Honey had slapped earlier; on Honey's own fingers, in his mouth—but still, Kyouya had the audacity to begin _laughing _at him. "Are you done with your tantrum, Honey?" Kyouya asked, his voice still holding its haughty tone.

"You bastard," Honey said. Kyouya knew that he was irritating the blond, and Honey knew that he knew. He was doing it deliberately, but to what end? Kyouya didn't do anything without motivation, without an incentive. What was the prize here? What was Kyouya getting out of this? Looking down at Kyouya, he felt his blood boiling. He almost wanted to drag his nails across Kyouya's skin again; but having seen the result from his previous attack, he was reminded to keep himself in check. But he had to do something. Kyouya knew what Honey was here for and he had accepted it.

Kyouya looked at his own body, and then at the floor. "You certainly love to fight, don't you?"

Honey violently pressed his lips against Kyouya's. Part of him just wanted to shut the brunette up—even though Honey wanted the cold truth, to see plainly what he had done, Kyouya had a big mouth; he was unyielding. Attacking Kyouya further would solve nothing, but Honey himself was very petty. Kyouya's hands reached up to push him away; but this was where Honey asserted _his_ superiority—not in words, not in calculations or numbers, but in _strength_. Honey restrained Kyouya mercilessly, holding his wrists and pushing them to the floor. Kyouya fought back a little, of course, but it was futile. Honey continued to kiss Kyouya, forcing his tongue between Kyouya's lips and taking the walls of Kyouya's mouth before he decided to pull away.

"What's the merit in this, Kyouya?" Honey rose, standing back up and leaving Kyouya amidst the mess on the floor.

Kyouya frowned, sitting himself up. "That is none of your business. You made your choice. It is not my job to validate your reasoning with my own." Honey bit his lip as Kyouya continued to stand, the blond trying to distract himself from Kyouya's humiliating comment. Focusing on this shirt instead of Kyouya, Honey began to loosen the rest of the buttons one by one.

Kyouya, on his feet by the time Honey had finished with his shirt, began walking toward an open hallway at the end of the room. Looking over his shoulder at Honey, he said, "The bed is this way." Honey tossed a shirt on the floor on top of Kyouya's, following the younger boy through the hallway and into one of the rooms. Kyouya held the door open for Honey—a small gesture, but one that Honey hadn't expected nonetheless—and closed it behind them.

The bedroom was rather large and lavish—the kind of the thing that the Ohtori family was known for. It appeared that it had been decorated in black and silver—a design Honey was sure had come from Kyouya himself. "A canopy bed," Honey said listlessly, identifying the style. "All for me?" he added, the joke sounding empty as it left his lips.

"If that is what you would like to think," Kyouya replied.

The exchange was forced; it was all cold and meaningless. _Why,_ Honey wondered, _is it so different?_ With Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki there was warmth, and even if it was wrong it had felt so _good_ and satisfying. Kyouya just wasn't trying at all. Setting his jaw, Honey decided that he would _make_ Kyouya try. "Take your clothes off now," Honey demanded, the authority growing on him as he spoke.

Kyouya seemed to see this, and rolled his eyes as he obeyed. When Honey had first gotten there, Kyouya had been dressed in a button up and trousers. _But what was underneath the clothes?_ Honey wondered. _What was behind Kyouya's mask of coldness?_ Turning toward Kyouya's bed, Honey stepped closer to it and ran his hand over the neatly arranged sheets. Silk. He should have expected nothing else from the Ohtori family. Hearing steps being taken, Honey turned just in time to see Kyouya stroll past him—naked—and sit on the edge of the bed, removing his glasses and placing them on a small bedside table not more than two feet from where Honey stood. In that instant, the blond could see that for all of Kyouya's compliance, the brunette still felt that he was in charge of this encounter. There was a moment of silence between them, with Honey and Kyouya just staring, Kyouya's wounds still showing against his pale skin. Honey moved forward first, pushing Kyouya back against the bed and crouching over him.

"You're not making this easy," Honey said frankly.

"I wasn't trying to," Kyouya replied. "You wanted to have your way with me, remember? Do I really need to do anything?" For the first time since making Honey angry at the door, Kyouya smirked.

Seeing someone else happy had never made Honey so angry in his life. "I hate you," Honey said back.

"Why, I wonder," Kyouya quipped. "…I don't satisfy your _craving_, Honey?"

"SHUT UP!" Honey shouted. "You're not even trying!"

"No, I'm not," Kyouya said again. "When you strip away the lust, the blind passion—is this not what you have?" Honey stared at Kyouya so hard he thought the younger boy would explode. Kyouya sighed. "Do you want me to try, Honey? Is that what you want?"

Honey was hesitant in answering. Kyouya's sigh had reminded him of Mori, how he had kept saying no even when Honey had expressed a need for him. But this wasn't Mori, he reminded himself. There were no feelings to hurt here. On the other hand, he didn't want to beg—and the idea of begging Kyouya was even more ridiculous. Unfortunately, it seemed that there was nothing else that he could do to make this any easier. "Yes," he answered quietly.

Moving away from Honey, Kyouya stood up again, clapping his hands softly. The lights went out. Honey was apprehensive in the dark, particularly with Ohtori Kyouya somewhere in it. "…Honey?" he heard a whisper in his ear, the most delicate tone he had ever heard coming from Kyouya's mouth. The blond felt a hand ease its way up his thigh, to the waistband of his pants. Honey didn't move; he could feel Kyouya's hot breath on his face, in his ear—the brunette was right in front of him, he was sure. Without warning, Kyouya kissed him, lips moving against Honey's in the way that the blond had wished for a few moments ago.

_Is he really…? _So happy that Kyouya was finally giving into him, Honey parted his lips, Kyouya's tongue slipping through to caress Honey's own. Kyouya's hand began loosening the older boy's pants, and Honey hastily wriggled out of them, pulling his undergarments down as well and letting both articles of clothing slip down to his ankles. Kyouya's hand slipped down to Honey's left hip, the other hand offering support to the small boy's back as they continued to embrace. Honey felt himself being pushed back by Kyouya. Following Kyouya's lead, Honey slowly leaned back—never breaking their kiss—and felt his spine touch something firm but soft. _The mattress_, Honey assumed. Honey felt soft, silky material brush against his skin and springy support underneath. Pulling away from Kyouya, Honey hoisted himself up onto the bed, moving away from the edge to leave room for. Climbing onto the bed behind him, Kyouya pinned Honey down beneath him, their bare bodies touching; the contact alone set Honey's skin on fire. Kyouya's lips seemed determined not to spend a moment away from Honey's skin; they began on his neck, moving down to his chest, to his waist and back again. Kyouya's touch alone was more than enough to arouse Honey, and the blond found himself containing sighs and moans, determined to show Kyouya his endurance. He could feel the organ between his legs throbbing, becoming harder with each passing second that Kyouya was touching him. It was a strange sensation to feel, knowing that the brunette was the one touching him; he couldn't see the other boy, though, and perhaps that made it easier to imagine him being as gentle as he was.

Oh so carefully, Kyouya began to massage the inside of Honey's thigh, arousing him further and tearing a deep breath and a moan from him. Kyouya looked vaguely surprised at the reaction he received, pausing for a moment before taking Honey's lips with his own again. It seemed that Kyouya's hands could work wonders. They knew when to caress his cheek; when to shift down to his thighs for a quick tease, and when to stroke Honey's arousal for deeper moans than Honey possessed the control to stop. Those pale, slender fingers knew when to retreat to Honey's back or when to reach down, deep, to that soft place within Honey for a small jolt to keep Honey on his toes.

"Kyouya…?" Honey called out, this time while nimble fingers were stretching his insides. But he received no answer from Kyouya. Honey's back arched as two fingers made a scissoring motion inside him to widen him up, one of the fingers prodding his soft spot and pulling another moan from Honey's throat. Honey turned over, pulling Kyouya with him and shifting uncomfortably. He was so hard he might burst if he waited any longer.

"Kyouya…" he said, unconsciously moving his small hand to his own manhood to help relieve himself a bit. He needed himself inside something or something inside of him _as soon as possible_. The brunette above him batted Honey's hands away, his own hands now on Honey's length and pumping hard, and at a slow, steady rhythm that made Honey moan and arch his back high. The blond twisted and writhed, fisting the sheets as Kyouya's talented hands brought him closer to breaking with each and every stroke of his shaft. "…Kyouya…" Honey panted again. He could feel the precum slipping from himself all over Kyouya's hands as he pumped. "Oh, God…" he arched his back again, reaching with a hand to grab a fistful of Kyouya's dark hair and pulling him down for a kiss, sharp, deep and demanding as Honey came closer and closer to the edge. Kyouya switched hands, pumping Honey now with his left as his free, sticky, precum-soaked hand inserted itself into Honey's entrance, coating the older boy's insides just a bit. Kyouya's finger pushed through to that soft, delicate spot that made Honey's vision go blank. "Oh…! Oh…" Honey's small body trembled with the anticipation of release. And then, suddenly, Honey could feel Kyouya's fingers pulling themselves out of him, his hand releasing its grip on his erection. Still blinded with the sensation of arousal, Honey moaned again, eyes shut as he tried to control his body.

"Get out, Honey."

It took only a moment for Honey to process his words, sure that he misheard. "What?"

"Get out of my room, get your clothes and then leave the premises immediately." Kyouya clapped his hands, and the lights of the room sharply lit, causing Honey to shield his eyes. Kyouya's weight left the bed, and when Honey opened his eyes, he could see Kyouya's frame reaching for his pants.

Honey began to panic, his arousal throbbing as it stood proudly, perpendicular to his body. He said again, "What?"

"I'm done with you," Kyouya said, the romantic tone his voice had previously had now gone. "I have no further interest in this scenario."

Honey's chest heaved with short, panicked breaths as he felt a sharp pain in his pelvic area. Reaching with frantic thoughts about the consequences, Honey began to pump himself once again. "…no…"

"I suggest you do that elsewhere, before I have to call the guards to put you out," Kyouya said, now through with adjusting his pants and looking directly at Honey. "Now, please, remove yourself from my bed before you soil my bedspread."

Beginning to regain his senses, Honey bellowed, "Kyouya, you son of a BITCH!" his voice cracked, though, and it didn't have the power behind it that he'd possessed before.

"Actually," Kyouya retorted, turning from Honey to rummage in the chest of drawers, "my mother and sister are the gentle spirits of my family."

The pain Honey had felt was growing sharper, spreading to consume his legs as well. The blond tried to stand on his own, but his legs were not stable at all, and the pain made it three times worse. It was a good thing, Honey supposed, that he was in pain; otherwise, Kyouya would be dead.

The brunette in question had found a new, crisp white shirt and had begun to put it on. "It isn't nice when someone essentially…fucks you over, is it? That is the phrase for it, right?" Even from behind, he could see Kyouya's face contorting—he was smiling.

"…bitch…" Honey muttered in a hiss, focusing on the pain that beginning to creep upward through his body and intensify.

"Well, Honey, you would be surprised about the percentage of people who think that of me. It's no bother to me, honestly. I'm sure you're wondering why things had come to this? I'm sure that the pain you're feeling now is not very pleasant, but I do believe it's what you deserve. Had I explained this to you when you had first arrived, there was a ninety-three percent chance that you would not have taken my words seriously and simply left. So, now that you cannot really bare to move, please pay attention."

"No," Honey said, painfully taking a deep breath and sliding off of the bed. The pain was there now, and no amount of masturbation would help. As he stood himself up, he leaned on the bed for support, trying to reach his pants on the floor.

"You don't really have a choice, Honey." Kyouya appeared to be cleaning his glasses again. "Mori really cares for you for some reason. The way that you've acted recently has been reckless. It's unforgivable. I am ninety seven percent sure that if you ask Mori if he has slept with anyone since your fight, he would say no. The fact that you believe he will openly care about you after finding out about the Twins and Tamaki is ludicrous. The chances of him taking you back are…very slim. I am sure you would not want to hear a number that small."

His pants loosely on his hips so as to not make the pain worse, Honey deliberately refused to respond to Kyouya, walking through agonizing pain to leave the room, leaning on everything insight to keep his balance. Kyouya followed him.

"Your cravings, as you put them to Tamaki, are not something that gives you license to run around sleeping with other people," Kyouya said. "You are one hundred percent wrong in this situation. Just so that you know, there is a car waiting outside for you."

Honey passed his shirt in the main hall before the front door. It wasn't important; Honey was in so much pain he wobbled with every step he took. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible. He was beginning to also feel sick to his stomach. When he did get himself to the door, he gripped it with a pale hand, trembling as he forced himself to pull the door open.

"…and Honey," Kyouya added, moving to the door as Honey stepped outside. "My judgment…is that Mori should never touch you again if that is that the thing you most desire." He _knew _that Kyouya was smiling. "Since you asked earlier." This outraged Honey so much that he turned around on the spot, cringing at the pain that followed. "And Honey…Tamaki belongs to me. Please attempt to remember that in the future."

Honey's chest swelled with a deep labored breath, and he tried to rush forward at Kyouya—but the door closed in his face and Honey fell to the ground, legs no longer able to support himself, the pain mind-numbing.

"…fuck you, Kyouya."

And Honey sat there, on the stoop of the Ohtori second residence, mind fading as he thought about the cold, hard truth.

* * *

A/N: So many things about this story. I still haven't had this beta'd, but I've gone back to correct some things in it. In any case, a funny note about Honey's condition at the end: ah…ladies…really, seriously, don't ever to that to a guy. This is a "Don't try this one at home" moment. It's actually a real condition, called "Blue balls", and scientifically it's caused when a guy "works" himself to a certain point but can't release. It cuts off oxygen to the balls, and it can seriously lead to worse medical conditions, including but not limited to getting a hernia and becoming sterile.

I assure you that Honey won't have to go to the hospital for this, but please, don't attempt to replicate this scenario—I wouldn't even suggest it with someone you don't like because of the health risks.

*queues music* So now you know…

"I will return, for I am the darkness…"


	5. Haruhi

**Crave**

**Chapter Five:**

Honey blinked his eyes open, his vision hazy and every—thing out of place. He couldn't tell where he was or what was going on. His head was throbbing quite a bit, and he couldn't remember why. He shifted uncomfortably, his limbs tingly as though he had been asleep, or hadn't moved for some time. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to prevent the feeling of lightheadedness of the struggled to sit upright to see his surroundings. A gentle hand pushed him back down just as he had managed to prop himself up on his elbows, and despite the fact that the slender fingers pressing against his chest were obviously expending very little effort, Honey's small frame fell back down as though he had been hit with a ton of bricks. Who was in the room with him? Tamaki? Takashi? The Twins_? _He realized that his back had landed against something soft—not quite like a bed, but still comfortable—and that feeling was what triggered the memories of his last actions. They were with Kyouya. That conniving, evil son-of-a-bitch…Honey could not have believed that anyone would do such a thing to him. To anyone! His eyes snapped open, flitting about the room madly—was _Kyouya_ the one in the room with him? As soon as he recovered a sliver of his strength, he was going to teach that snake a lesson or two—

"I'm so glad that you're awake, Honey. I thought that you were falling back asleep with your eyes closed like that."

Honey's eyes snapped to the direction of the sound, and found himself staring into dark, chocolate eyes, their depths kind and gentle. Haruhi. Honey blinked, taking a moment to look around and see exactly where he was. Looking down, he first noticed that his clothing was in total disarray, as though someone had haphazardly thrown them on. As much as he tried he couldn't remember whether or not he had put them on himself. Sweeping his gaze around the once hazy room, he began to see familiar settings—the salmon colored walls, furnished oak wood accessories, the piano in the corner, the balcony—they were the 3rd Music Room—The Host Club headquarters.

"How did I get here?" Honey asked groggily.

Haruhi smiled, and from the area beside her she took a cloth and placed it on his head. It was freezing, but the cool sensation was soothing, and his pain immediately began to subside, like a weight was being lifted from it. "Kyouya called me to come get you. He sent a limo for me. It was a really long drive, let me tell you," Haruhi replied. "I was going to take you to my home, but I wasn't sure how you would react waking up there, so I brought you here instead. Kyouya also gave me a small amount of money—much more than necessary—so that I could get supplies to help you out better. I used it to buy the cot you're resting on and the pillows as well."

Honey knew that Kyouya would not let him off that easily. There had to have been some sort of catch. Haruhi was too forgiving…Kyouya would never leave him in her care if he wanted the older boy to suffer.

"…How much did Kyouya tell you?"

Haruhi kept her hand steady on Honey's head, holding the compress there, but her body shifted, her head turning away just a bit as a blush tinged her cheeks. "About your…situation? Ah, quite a bit…" and she said nothing more than that, even after Honey allowed a few more moments of silence to pass between them. Honey had no choice but to assume that Kyouya had told her everything. It seemed that Kyouya was intent on milking this with his harsh demeanor until Honey couldn't take it anymore. Honey had not been trying to involve Haruhi in this ordeal at all—Honey loved Haruhi, just as they all did, but she was pure and knew nothing about how he felt.

"You must think I'm terrible," Honey said.

"I don't think you're a terrible person," Haruhi refuted. "I think that you're a terrible decision-maker."

Honey didn't have a response to that. Kyouya had also made the same point earlier, albeit in his own, subtle way.

"Do you feel any better?" Haruhi asked.

Surprisingly, Honey felt much better than before. Although his head hurt badly still, the sharp aching in his groin was gone, and that was more than enough to be thankful for. "Yes. Just my head hurts."

"From what Kyouya told me, you fell over on the stoop and hit your head really hard when you passed out. There's a bit of a bruise, but you were sitting, so you didn't fall very far. There's no real damage. It's a wonder you aren't bleeding anywhere."

"I can imagine," Honey said, wincing. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A couple hours. Tamaki managed to make it appear as though we left the school, so no one knows that we're here."

"Does Takashi know that I'm here?"

"No one has told Mori anything, if that's what you're asking me."

Honey fell silent. The encounters that he'd had in the last two days running through his head. The twins, Tamaki, Kyouya…every one he had seen had _not_ been the love of his life. He did care for all of the others very much—Kyouya begrudgingly included…--but they weren't Takashi, and as much as he hated to acknowledge Kyouya's earlier words, they were true. What if all of this was just a product of a tantrum? Was he the only wrong one here? What about Takashi? Didn't Honey deserve some love every now and then? Wasn't Honey allowed to have what he wanted? Honey ran a hand across his face, sighing. He was the wrong one here and he knew it, but he couldn't help but feel that things were still unfair.

"Do you want me to call Mori to come and get you?" Haruhi inquired.

"…no." Honey shook his head a little, but stopped as it caused his head to hurt even more.

"Your head is a lot better than it was when you first got here. It had swollen up pretty bad."

Honey turned his head to look back at Haruhi. "Thanks for taking this time to take care of me."

"Anytime, Honey."

Another few moments of silence passed between them before Honey asked, "…what do you think about me?" He had asked everyone else—either with actions or words—and she was the only person left to ask. He knew that Haruhi had the uncanny ability to see through to the truth of various situations. Considering that Kyouya had told her, he knew that she had a grasp of what happened.

Haruhi's blush stayed on her face, but she didn't look away from Honey as she answered. "I think…that you sleeping with other people while you're in a relationship is wrong. If Mori makes you upset that doesn't give you the right to punish him by going off with other people, even if you do have an open relationship—you did it out of spite, Honey and that's the worst thing of all."

Honey sighed. Although she had phrased it a bit more lightly, she had echoed Kyouya's truth.

"But," she continued, to Honey's surprise, "If there is something that you need in a relationship, it is Mori's duty to give it to you. If he can't, then…you should try to compromise. I know that this isn't the first time you've walked away from him, Honey, and although I know that Host Club—myself included—love you very much, it isn't our job to solve your relationship problems. I know I would be insulted if I was dating you and you ran off to other people. It would make me feel inadequate, and that would make me even more self-conscious about the issue." Honey nodded. "I would do anything for you or Kyouya, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru or Mori…but senpai, you really need to work on your communication."

"…I just…I needed…" Honey began, but trailed off. "It was as though something had taken me over…and he hurt me so much…"

"Then learn to control yourself. That's no excuse." Haruhi removed the cold cloth, which was warming up, and Honey felt like his head was on fire. She rose from her chair by the cot, walking to a nearby table where she dunked the cloth into a bucket holding what sounded like water with ice clunking around in it, holding it there for several seconds before taking it out and wringing it out just a little. Honey watched her closely; her knuckles had turned white by the time she had taken the cloth out. Honey swallowed thickly; he could see it. That was love. She cared for him so much. As she made her way back, she noticed that he was staring at her now, and looked way. Sitting back down and pressing the cool compress to his head once more, she asked him, "How is your craving now?"

Honey sighed again. He could see the look on her face, one that was apprehensive, and a bit worried. "…I'm not going to attack you, if that's what you're worried about."

This time, Haruhi sighed as well. "I wasn't worried about that, Honey."

"Your face says otherwise."

"…well, Honey, the truth is I'm not experienced very much with these types of scenarios. All I can really tell you is to hope that Mori will forgive you. I'll be very upset if you two can't patch things up." Honey nodded again. "…are you hungry?" she asked. "I bought a lot of things in case you were. I've got cakes and pies…"

"Cake?" Honey's mood immediately perked up at the mention of his favorite snack.

"Yes," Haruhi confirmed with a small giggle. "Just for you." Honey found himself being overwhelmed by emotion—Tamaki had cared, the Twins cared, Kyouya had even cared, but…not to the extent of Haruhi. Tears welled up in his eyes. She had been nursing him for more than two hours, and she had given him her honest opinion, and even gotten him cake. "Oh, Honey, don't cry," Haruhi added, leaning down to kiss his nose. "It's only cake."

He could feel a few tears running down his face before he even had the chance to hold them back. The only other person who would have gone through this trouble for him was Mori. This intimacy was the most satisfying thing he had felt in the last two days. Better than the sex with twins, or even Tamaki's tenderness, or Kyouya's brutal honesty. It filled him with warmth that he realized felt very, very good.

"Haruhi," he pleaded through his tears, "thank you so much."

Her eyes widened a small bit, as though she now understood a bit of what he was thanking her for, and she leaned down again, bangs covering her brown eyes as she kissed Honey again, this time her lips meeting his and lingering there, pressed against them for a few moments before pulling away again. It was the simplest interaction he'd had with anyone in the last couple days, but it had meant the most. "You're welcome," Haruhi said, her face beet red. "Now, for some cake, okay? You have to be in better shape if you're going to talk to Mori. That bump looks rather nasty still. It's gone down a lot, though."

Honey smiled, his tears subsiding. "Cake sounds great. I would love some…" Why hadn't he come to see Haruhi in the first place? It was something that Honey would never be able to figure out. Everyone had given into what he had wanted—Even Kyouya, to a degree—

But Haruhi—Haruhi had given him love.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't do it! I felt that it would be too out of character to have a Honey/Haruhi lemon! I just didn't think that it made any sense. Haruhi is kind and gentle, and I don't think that she would sleep with Honey knowing that he was with Mori. It's too out of character. Not to mention that at this point, the story is almost finished. What I can't decide right now is whether or not there should be a happy or unhappy ending. I guess I'll have to wait until I actually write it. In any case, I'm personally glad that someone could talk Honey out of that foolishness.

Also, in case anyone was wondering, yes, you actually can damage yourself pretty badly by arousing yourself and not releasing, so to speak. At least, as far as a male is concerned. Like I said in the last chapter, it's not something that anyone should have to go through...

Anyway, I'll see you guys at the last chapter! If you're reading this while waiting for an update to Flames of War, I promise that you'll get one soon :)

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	6. Mori: Reprise

**Crave Six**

Honey had to endure more trouble than it was worth getting back to his home. He had been gone for a few days without warning, and he had already accepted the reality of having to face his father with an excuse. Regardless, he was sure that he was going to end up as the punching bag for the rookie martial arts classes for the next few weeks.

As soon as he set foot on the Haninozuka property, he was set upon by the help-most of whom were Morinozuka-but after looking around, he saw no sign of Takashi at all. Everyone kept asking how he was doing, and more than a few of them were concerned when they finally noticed that he was a bit lightheaded. Silently he thanked Haruhi for a taking care of him, but no all wounds healed in a day or two and he couldn't avoid this any longer. Every step he took, however, he had to convince himself to keep going.

Matters with his father were as expected. He was furious, particularly because even Takashi hadn't known his whereabouts when asked. As punishment he wasn't allowed cake in the house for three days, and he was to help teach the rookie classes for two weeks. The cake deprivation hurt the most-his stomach did flip flops when he went more than twelve hours without cake, and while he was sure that he could stave it all at Host Club it wouldn't be enough. Despite how serious that problem was he would have to deal with it later. As much as he didn't want to believe it he was sure that Takashi's reaction to the news he was bringing would hurt more than a loss of cake. So, he accepted his punishment politely, which seemed to surprise even his father (Otou-san usually relented after some whining and flailing and the throwing about of Usa-chan) before leaving to search for Takashi.

It wasn't much of a search; he had already known where Takashi was going to be. The answer was frightfully simple: his room, where Honey was supposed to have been. Sure enough, the crisp feeling of Takashi's presence fell over him as he entered the room. The black-haired boy sensed him as well, rushing to the entrance in large strides as soon as the door opened. When Takashi skidded to a stop, his expression was intense, eyes glaring. Honey paused nervously; Mori wasn't wearing a shirt for some odd reason, and Honey began to feel his craving creeping up on him.

"Mitsukuni...!" Takashi said. It was enough. There were too many things he was asking, and Honey felt overwhelmed despite only hearing one word. _Where had he been? What had he been doing? Who had been with? Why hadn't he been informed?_

Honey looked at him calmly in the eyes. "I'm alright, Takashi-kun."

The raven-haired boy's eyes simply widened at his lack of address of the other questions. "Mitsukuni." It was a statement, a serious one that demanded answers Honey was reluctant to give.

Honey's eyes traveled to Takashi's chest as he made his way down the greeting hallway to his bed. Takashi's shirt was there, lying across sheets made up much more neatly than he could do himself. Takashi had stayed and slept in his room patiently waiting for him. He didn't deserve that treatment. He deserved what Kyouya had given him earlier, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Mori," he said, distancing himself from his companion further by using his Host Club nickname, "…I've done something bad." He sat on his bed, unsure of whether he could go through with this; his eyes were beginning to water. "…and I don't think that you'll be able to make this go away."

"…Mitsukuni?"

"…I…" Honey began, but he bit his lip, suddenly scared. He knew what the outcome of this was going to be. He knew that he was going to hurt the most important person in his life. Takashi was standing beside him now, having followed him to his bed, and the tall boy placed a reassuring hand on Honey's shoulder.

"Mitsukuni," was his word of support. Honey knew that he was being giving and accepting, and was bracing himself to be forgiving regardless of what it was that Honey had done. But he wasn't exactly sure that things would be that easy.

So he took in a deep breath and began to speak. He explained that he'd been upset about the other day with Takashi; he explained about his moment with the Twins, with Tamaki and Kyouya. He lied about the reason why he hit his head—said he'd fallen after tripping when leaving Kyouya's—but even mentioned seeing Haruhi to be looked at because he'd been too afraid to come home instead. When he was finished speaking, Takashi was silent for a long while. "I'm sorry, Takashi," he added, when he was finished.

Takashi didn't say anything in response at all—he just continued to stare at Honey as the blond sat on his bed. With each passing second, Honey could fee his heart breaking, and his chest swelled painfully. He felt short of breath. He folded his arms to try to hide it.

There were at least two minutes between them, riddled with silenced before Takashi said in a strained voice, "…Mitsukuni…" Takashi seemed to be honestly lost for words. He took a step forward, and he seemed unsure of whether or not to reach for Honey. The blond just sat there, clutching himself. If there was one person that he couldn't fool or charm, it was Takashi. And so there was nothing to say in response. The black-haired boy finally steeled his own resolve, taking another step to close the distance between himself and Honey. "Mitsukuni…?" he asked, eyes imploring. _Why did you do this?_

"…I just…" Honey couldn't really say anything but the truth, regardless of how invalid it was. "…I _needed_ you, and you wouldn't…" he couldn't finish his statement, however, he'd enjoyed everything he had done but it was completely unjustified.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said, and his hand swept up Honey's arm and cupped his chin. Honey shivered visibly.

"…please, don't do that, Takashi-kun," Honey said. He turned away, sighing—or at least, he tried to; Takashi's firm hand wouldn't let him turn his face away. Honey was very close to jerking away but before he could do so, Takashi stooped down, hand moving to muzzle his hair. Was he actually trying to cheer Honey up? "…are you saying you're not angry?" he asked, pouting. He felt like a child—he wanted Usa-chan, so that he could hold him and reassure himself that things would be okay. But Takashi's glare was almost like his father's and the blond knew he would not be so easily forgiven.

…and that was why it took him a few moments to realize that Takashi was slowly moving in and finally, after a few moments, had pressed his lips against Honey's. The blond pulled back a bit, at first, but when Takashi's lips pursued his own he didn't see a reason to fight it.

It was a deep kiss from beginning to end, Takashi's tongue barreling in between Honey's lips and into his mouth. Hands wound themselves into blond hair, pulling him closer and not letting Honey more away. Takashi's lips were hungry, urgent; it was as though he was trying to take him in and taste him like a delicacy—the thought turned him on even more so than before; he was Takashi's own personal cake. Takashi's lips moved against his own until Honey felt lightheaded. He needed to take a breath and the black-haired boy wouldn't let him. The small puffs of air from his nose weren't quite enough, but he wouldn't dare deny Takashi what he wanted and kept their embrace going even at the risk of suffocating. It wasn't until Honey's chest began to seize that Takashi pulled away, breathing just as hard as Honey. There was a pained look in his eyes even after their intense kiss, and the blond watched as Takashi's eyes filled with tears.

"…M-Mitsukuni…" the taller male shook his head but didn't bother wiping them away.

Honey was still regaining his thoughts, but the look on Takashi's face said it all. "I'm sorry, Takashi-kun. I'm so sorry…"

The black-haired man took Honey into his arm, holding him almost like a doll. After a moment, he bent down to lightly kiss the top of Honey's head. The arms wrapped around the blond moved deftly; it was another second before Honey noticed that his shirt was being taken off. He looked up at Takashi, waiting for an explanation. He didn't receive one. When his shirt was pulled from over his shoulders, Takashi neatly set it to the side and very calmly moved to work on removing Honey's pants. The moment passed in silence while he unbuttoned and unzipped; Honey lifted himself up to kick them off, following along. Takashi removed his clothing soon after, and everything else Honey was wearing came off as well.

Honey's eyes couldn't help but stray to the bare Takashi. Looking only led to him wanting to touch, as he could clearly see the modest erection between the raven-haired boy's legs. Honey reached out tentatively to touch Takashi's arm, testing to see if the other boy would let him. When he received no opposition, he continued with soft touches and caresses, slowly leading Takashi down onto the bed with him. He wanted to make Takashi feel good; that was what he'd forgotten in the first place, and he wanted to make up for it.

They made love together, there on his bed—or at least, Honey thought so. There was something there that wasn't present with the Twins or Tamaki. The guilt? The remorse? No, he thought. It was how much he cared for Takashi and how much he wanted to make things up to him. He insisted that Takashi top him, and while their movements together weren't as synchronized as the Twins or as deliberate at Kyouya's had been they slowly, in their own way, worked towards their own harmony. There were some moments where Takashi had no idea what to do, but Honey's voice was a gentle guide and it didn't take long before the blond was writhing and moaning like he had with the others. Honey had been hoping that sex would help make Takashi a bit more vocal, but if anything he became more quiet, only calling his name when the black-haired boy was a bit unsure of what to do or if he wasn't convinced that he wasn't hurting the slighter male. Honey himself tried not to be so loud, but it was difficult with Takashi inside of him moving this way and that. Their moment together wasn't infinitely long, however; apparently Honey's small frame was a bit more than Takashi could take. Although Honey coaxed himself to come with his raven-haired partner he still ached for more, loving everything about their encounter: the way Takashi held him, the way their bodies felt pressed together, the way it felt to have Takashi in him—it was all so wonderful. But when Takashi fell onto the bed beside him Honey, he didn't ask him for anything more than he'd been given.

Takashi's breaths were a little labored, like they were when he'd trained with Honey at the dojo at Ouran, and the familiar sound comforted him. He relaxed into the pillows, ready to sleep, turning over to snuggle his body up to the taller boy's. Takashi, however, had other plans. Although he hadn't stopped Honey from lying on top of him, once he'd caught his breath, his chest rising and falling softly at a steady rhythm, he rolled away from the bed. He stood and made his way to the personal bathroom inside of Honey's room.

"Takashi?" Honey questioned, leaning up from the bed, but when he heard the shower going he wondered if he should have followed him. The black-haired boy only took a quick rinse and he was back in just a moment or two. As soon as he returned he began dressing. This wasn't odd in the least—if he had been in the Haninozuka household for the last few days and it was very possible that his own family were missing him. What _was_ odd, however, was that he hadn't spoken to the blond since he'd risen. "Takashi, are you—"

"Mitsukuni." The tone was crisp, cold, and the message was clear. It was something that Takashi had never told Honey in his life. _Shut. Up._

He'd known that Takashi had been upset, but he thought—he'd thought—"Takashi-kun," Honey said, clutching the sheets of the bed to himself. The taller boy was fastening his pants and moved to quickly re-place his sock and put on his shoes. "I know you're still upset, but—"

"Mitsukuni!" The voice had been raised this time, so much different from the soft grunts and pants from before.

But Honey climbed out of bed, pulling sheets from the bed to wrap around his small frame. Takashi was tying his shoes. "Wait, Takashi," he said, realizing he hadn't understood the extent of his lover's anger. "You don't have to leave…" he wasn't quite sure how to deal with this, not sure whether it would be best to given Takashi his space. It seemed like the best course of action for now but he didn't _want_ to be without Takashi.

The tall, raven-haired boy now had his complete ensemble on and without another word he turned to leave. Honey grabbed his left wrist to stop him but he wrenched free. Honey stood there, dumbfounded after that display. He'd never had Takashi pull away from him that forcefully. Now he was really worried. Would Takashi ever come back? "Please, Takashi…" he whined, sniffing as tears came to his eyes. Takashi had never walked away from him before. The blond was surprised at how quickly the tears came. His vision blurred, but he couldn't still see Takashi heading down the hallway to the door. His head began to throb almost immediately and Honey was unsure of whether or not it was the crying or his injury; he began to feel the loneliness creep on his skin like goose bumps. He tried one more time, body sliding down to the floor in exhaustion. "Ta-ka-shi…" he sniffed, pleading, imploring. Begging.

But Takashi opened the door there—right in front of him—and as Honey wiped his eyes so that he could see more clearly, he saw Takashi exit without a single glance back.

Honey lay on his side on the cold floor of his room, a sullied sheet wrapped around him. Why was everything so messed up? He sniffed away, trying to dry his eyes on his the fabric beneath him. He'd known and it was so obvious that Takashi would be angry; but he had _walked away from him._ Honey held himself, not sure what to do from this point, because Takashi was the person he saw when he needed to be forgiven.

* * *

Another open ended story. Does Takashi come back? Maybe; maybe not. It's up for you to choose.

I was very split about this chapter in particular-I knew how I wanted it to end, but I had to make a decision on whether or not there was going to be a lemon or not; the other chapters rather indicate that there should have been, but I don't think that any self-respecting person would actually remain in a relationship where they've been cheated on—at least, not without some very serious talks and discussions and agreements. So I ended up in the middle. I figured that the lemon here was more for aesthetic appeal to go along with the pattern. But it's not the same as the others—not even Kyouya's chapter, and I think you can tell that by the kind of detail that's given and its format.

I do apologize for those who were expecting a happy ending out of this, but I really didn't think it was possible to tie the ends on this bow so neatly.


End file.
